Episode 13 rewrite hentai style!
by mewxcottonxcandy
Summary: This is my first rated m and my first rewrite so sorry if its bad. Anyways. What if the germ could make a certain cat girl horney for our favorite green haired alien? Read to find out what happens


ichigo's pov...

"Ribbon strawberry surprise!" I yelled and made the germ separate, dropping aoyama-kun in the process. I ran over to him. "Aoyama-kun are you okay?" I asked him but he was passed out. I looked and saw the germ start to put it self back together. I gasp. "What's this?!" I yelled. Four small pieces of the germ stuck to my boots and arms pinning me to the ground and my arms to my waist. "Ever heard of cell division? I made some tricky changes of this chimera animal..." Kishu said and I looked at him. "So it won't die if its cut up a little. Rather, it will multiply itself after being cut up." Some of the germ went around aoyama and he cried out. "Aoyama-kun!" I yelled. It just kept tightening it grip on aoyama. "Stop it!" I yelled. "I stop on one condition." Kishu said and I looked at him. "Nani?" I asked."nani? What is it?" "You know I always say it." He said playfully patting my head. He suddenly gab my chin and made me face him. "Be mine. And I will spare him." He said and closed his eyes. He started lowering his face down to mine. I couldn't think. There was a searing pain at my legs. I looked at aoyama out of the corner of my eye. He was completely cover by the germ. I then looked at kishu. Just as he kissed my lips. He kissed me hard and I just stood there. I felt this weird warm feeling in my stomach for kishu. I didn't think anything about it. Kishu stopped kissing me and looked at me. I started struggling in the germ cause the burning was becoming unbearable. I screamed in pain and looked down at my feet the germ was changing my boots into a brown color with faux fur at the top. My eyes widen and I looked at kishu he just smirk. "What is this stuff?!" I yelled. "It just makes you say yes." He said trying to look innocence. "I will never say yes!" I yelled. The warm feeling in my stomach just got stronger when I said that and my tail started swaying back and fort in a sexie manner. "Come on just say yes koneko-chan. Ill be sure to make you happy." Kishu pled. I just shook my head. The feeling got stronger and my eyes started to get hazy. My ears started twitching cutely. I could just feel it. "Koneko-chan you should just say yes. You can't resist me and you know it." He teased. "No kishu!" I said. The feeling just got stronger and I stop struggling. Kishu smirk at this. "Will you be mine koneko-chan?" He asked. "Yes I will." I said.

Kishu's pov...

My smirk widen and I kissed her. She kissed back with equal passion. I snap my fingers signaling for the germ to kill treehugger. She luckily didn't open her eyes though. I put my hands in ichigo's hair and rubbed her ears. She moaned into my mouth an I stuck my tongue into her mouth. I explored her mouth with my tongue. We broke apart for air and I started putting butterfly kisses down her neck. She moaned and I started licking and sucking on the pulse in her neck. She gasped and I smirked against her skin. I pulled off her pendent and she changed back to her human form but the boots stayed. I went down lower till I reach the top of her dress. I snapped my fingers again and the germ got off her feet and arms. I picked her up and laid her on the desk behind her. I pulled off her dress and threw it onto the ground. I also took off her bra and tossed it next to her dress. I licked one of her boobs and she gasped. I chuckled and started sucking on it while using my other hand to massage the other. She moaned. I kept sucking and twirling my tongue around her nipple while massaging the other. I switch every so often to give the other the same amount of attention. I started trailing down lower while leaving small kisses. Once I got down to her panties I slowly pulled them off and could instantly smell her aoursal. I tossed her panties over with the rest of her clothes. I heard ichigo whine and looked up at her. "What's wrong koneko-chan?" I asked though I knew why she was whining. "Your fully cloth while I'm naked. It not fair." I smirked and pulled off my shirt and shorts, leaving me naked as well. She looked at my bare chest and blushed. I smirk. "Like what you see koneko-chan?" I said smirking still. She nodded and I kissed her. She kissed back. What shocked me though was her hand gabbing my **. I moaned as she started massaging it. She slowly slid down and put her mouth on it. I gasped as she started licking and sucking on it. I gabbed her head and pushed her closer and groan loudly as I cummed into her mouth. She swallowed it all and slid back up to my face. She kissed me and I happily kissed back. I could taste my ** still on her lips. I slowly slipped a finger through her lower lips and she gasped into the kiss. I smirked and stuck my tongue into her mouth. I steadily pumped my finger in and out of her wet folds and kissed her at the same time. I broke the kiss for air and stuck another finger in her. I started stretching her out preparing her for what came next. She moaned the whole time and I pulled out my fingers. I steady myself in front of her entrance and looked at her. A gave her a small kissed and put my mouth at the corner of her neck and shoulder. I bit down and pushed into her at the same time and ichigo screamed out. I quickly pulled my teeth out if her neck and lick the wound. I kissed her again as I let her adjust with me inside her. Once she nodded I slowly started going in and out of her to get her used to it. "Kishu faster! Harder!" She yelled between pants and moans I started going faster and pushing in further. Her moans got louder and I could feel myself almost at my point. I could tell she was too. "Kishu I'm about to **! Kishu!" She yelled as she released into me. I couldn't hold anymore as I screamed her name and released my seed into her. "Ichigo!" Once I had filled her I slowly slid out of her and pulled her into my chest. I kissed her forehead. She slowly fell asleep as I picked her up into my arms and gabbed our clothes. Once I gab them I could hear the other mews running to the room and teleported. Leaving nothing but the germ and ichigo's pendent.


End file.
